


Six Months

by jucee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, pure fluff with no redeeming qualities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: It's been around six months since they started dating.





	

It's a cool autumn day in Paris, and Leo and Guang-Hong are strolling through the park near their hotel. They huddle together for warmth, and also because they just like to be close. Guang-Hong practically has his hands in Leo's pockets, and a few people are giving them odd looks as they pass by.

It's been around six months since they started dating, and Leo still can't help but smile when he takes in Guang-Hong's flushed cheeks, his big eyes peeking out over the collar of his zipped up jacket.

"Leo..." Guang-Hong suddenly says, his soft voice sounding nervous. 

"Hmm?"

"Is it... okay that we do stuff like this?"

"Stuff like what?"

"Stuff like... this. Taking walks in the park together, hugging each other, kissing each other on the cheek, calling and texting every day... d-do you think people would find it weird if they knew?" Guang-Hong sounds upset.

Surprised, Leo stops walking, and accidentally dislodges Guang-Hong's hands from his pocket. He picks up the other boy's hands and starts rubbing them gently to warm them up instead. "But people know already. Everybody knows, it's all over both our Instagrams."

Guang-Hong bites down on his bottom lip. "But... what if they think we're dating or something?"

Leo stares at him, blankly. He looks down at their hands, where their fingers are now interlaced tightly, and he looks back up to Guang-Hong's anxious face.

Slowly, Leo says, "I thought we were dating. Are. Have been. For like, the past half year."

Guang-Hong's mouth drops open in shock, and Leo feels the bottom of his stomach drop out at the same time. "Was it... just me?" He starts to pull his hands away, feeling super awkward about holding his not-actually-boyfriend's hands while having this horrible conversation.

"N-No... well, yes, I had no idea, but, no, I mean..." Guang-Hong stutters. His eyes are wide and confused, but he tightens his fingers around Leo's before they can untangle completely. He takes a deep breath, then blurts out, "I like you. A lot. But I thought it was just me, and I didn't want to make things weird between us, b-because you hugged me a lot but maybe you only thought of me as a friend–"

Leo cuts him off with a kiss. As first kisses go, it's not the best, after six months of not-quite-dating and with Leo grinning uncontrollably and Guang-Hong's mouth half-open in the middle of a sentence.

But the second kiss is much better, and the third and the fourth and the fifth. Leo loses count after that, and they lose track of time, catching up on all the kisses they didn't get to have before now.

* * *

That evening, Phichit meets them back at the hotel restaurant for dinner. He takes one look at their joined hands, and whips out his phone and takes a picture. He exclaims, "Happy six month anniversary, you guys!"

Guang-Hong's face is bright red. "Did everyone know except me?!" he wails.

"Yes," Leo says, and kisses him on his hot, flushed cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm on [Tumblr](http://juceefroot.tumblr.com) now, thanks to YOI.


End file.
